staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Marca 2010
thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Tupi i Binu - Pod namiotem, odc. 12 (Camp out); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:55 Skarby Małgosi - odc. 26 (Trick or treat); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate ; program dla dzieci 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn 09:35 Rodzina Rabatków I - Kudłata niania, odc. 26 (Hairy nanny); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:00 Legenda Nezha - Łuk Xuan Yuan, odc. 4 (XUAN YUAN SWORD, ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:30 Vancouver 2010 - Justyna Kowalczyk; reportaż 11:00 Strażacy (Firemen) kraj prod.Słowacja (2004) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1465; telenowela TVP 13:00 Klan - odc. 1853 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1956; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4721 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4936); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sport Euro 2012 15:15 Pogoda 15:19 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.1 15:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Drammen ( studio ) 15:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Drammen 17:15 Teleexpress 17:25 Pogoda 17:35 Klan - odc. 1854 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1466; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1957; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Panna obrażalska, odc. 22 (Little Miss Sulky Pants); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 32 - Pamięć; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:05 Warto rozmawiać - "Mowa nienawiści" czyli kneblowanie ust chrześcijan. 23:05 Szminka w wielkim mieście II - odc. 7 (Lipstick Jungle II, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:50 Kabaretowa alternatywa ; program satyryczny 00:15 Oglądaj kabarety i wygrywaj 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Ukryta kamera (Hidden Camera); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007) 02:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:05 TELEZAKUPY 06:35 Świat według Bindi - odc 14 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL 14); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007) 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 47/72 Przyjaciel Harry'ego (Harry And The Hendersons ep. The Old Bigfoot); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 2 - Koronacja (Le petit Roi Macius, Le Grande Jour ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 07:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05 10:40 Aleja gwiazd 11:00 Gilotyna - odc. 27; teleturniej 11:35 Córki McLeoda - odc. 222 Przedstawienie musi trwać (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (The show must go on)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 12:20 Oblicza Ziemi - Pingwiny spod Góry Stołowej - odc. 9 (Project Earth - The Penguins at the Table Mountain - ep. 9); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Rejs dla zuchwałych - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 13:30 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 400 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:45 Everwood - odc. 9/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 108); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:40 Szansa na Sukces - Budka Suflera 16:40 Brzydula Betty - odc. 27 (Ugly Betty s. 2 Grin and Bear It); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Gorący temat 18:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 59; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 401 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - odc. 81 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. Frozen: HOU - 411); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:40 Nowa - odc. 1; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2010) 22:45 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:25 Pan od muzyki (Choristes, Les); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Szwajcaria (2004) 01:05 Wieczór artystyczny - Czy te oczy mogą kłamać - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej śpiewa zespół Raz Dwa Trzy 01:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Tylko miłość (9) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (232, 163) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (35, 36) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (150) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1427) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza (7, 8) - serial komediowy 13.00 Czarodziejki (116) - serial fantasy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1066) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (5, 6) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (151) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (164, 167) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1067) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1428) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (105) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (3) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Przeznaczenie (2) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Kości (2) - serial kryminalny 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|100px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Bez śladu (10) - serial kryminalny 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (48) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1250) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Bez śladu (11) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (49) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1251) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Plan doskonały - thriller, USA 2006 00.10 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (5) - serial komediowy 00.45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.30 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.00 Mango - telezakupy 03.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.25 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (5) - serial komediowy thumb|left|100px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:22 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:22 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Pogoda dla narciarzy 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Czas na bajkę 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Kulisy 17:00 Pełnosprawni 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 17:50 Pogoda 18:00 Rozmowa Faktów 18:10 Pogoda dla narciarzy 18:15 Film dokumentalny 19:00 Elitarne Spotkania Kabaretowe 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:08 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Terroryzm: rekruci! (Recruiting for Terror); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:22 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:39 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:13 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:23 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:34 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:58 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 03:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:32 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:42 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO thumb|left|100px 4:25 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:15 Saint-Tropez - odc. 47, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 68, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 193, Meksyk 2008 10:20 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 67, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 42, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 69, Meksyk 2004 16:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 43, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 68, Meksyk 2009 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 194, Meksyk 2008. 19:55 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy 20:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/8 finału: valencia cf - werder brema 23:00 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 23:35 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 1/8 finału: real madryt - olympique lyon 1:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2:40 NME Awards 2008 - koncert 3:35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:00 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Domisie - Obrażona Pysia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 19/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Rozmowy istotne - Igor Mitoraj; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Woda w lesie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1458; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1834; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 195; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Gry wojenne - cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Papier odc. 60; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Pożegnaj się...; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (86) Znachor; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Domisie - Obrażona Pysia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Legenda leśnej sceny; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Jestem z Francji; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1458; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 8/13 Jak wpadli na pewien pomysł (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:00 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1834; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (4); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Dziewiąte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Pitbull - odc. 26; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1458; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 8/13 Jak wpadli na pewien pomysł (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1834; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (4); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Dziewiąte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Pitbull - odc. 26; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12